Remember When
by Muggle born 12
Summary: My name is Hermione  This is my life
1. Forge and Gred

***********I don't own Harry Potter*********************************

My name is Hermione, Hermione Jean Weasley (my maiden name is Granger ) I am 36 years old. I am married to Ronald Weasley. We are the mother and father of Rose (eleven) and Hugo Weasley (ten) and happy to say it too. Best friends and in laws to to Harry James Potter. Who is married to Ginny Potter (maiden name Weasley). They are the proud parents of James( twelve), Albus (eleven) and Lily(ten as of yesterday).

These are my memories of my life.

**My first year at ****Hogwarts**** two days after Halloween: **

Ron, Harry and I were sitting in the Library sharing stories of are life before hogwarts in whispers, while pass buyers stared at Harry. I had a book in my hand, half reading, half listening of course. Ron was just starting to talk when Fred and George came up. Harry already could tell them apart even when Ron couldn't. But, the twins try to confuse us of course.

"Hi, George," Harry said pointed at the twin on the left

"No, I'm George," stated a (pretend) growling Fred.

"And, I am Fred Weasley," Stated a pompous sounding George.

Then doing some thing I don't think I ever again have the nerve to do. I said, "Really sound more like Percy from Ron description of your family isn't he the prat. Ron

"Well yeah," stated a laughing Ron.

Before Ron could say any thing else I asked in a tone of complete irritation at the twins "Why don't you just go by Gred and Forge (_most people didn't know I made them up, and why would they?, I bet they all think I don't have a sense of humor_)? Then no matter what people call you they are partly right." _At the time I didn't think it was funny, but for some reason Fred and George did_. They laugh so hard Ron, Harry and I had joined in.

Then we were kicked out of the library by a very disgruntled Madam Pince. I turned towards Harry, Ron, Fred, and George.

"Now look what You did," I said to Fred and George then turned to stalked off. Then some one grabed me. It was Fred.

"What we did you were the one making every one else laugh" stated Fred. _And then, I blushed a shade of red that would of put the Weasley famous red hair to shame in a heart beat._

"Okay, It was my fault I guess," I had said in a matter of fact tone.

The Weasley twins turn to leave, but not before I heard one say.

"Gred and Forge nice names perhaps Hermione does have a sense of humor some where hiding behind those books. What do you think?" state one of the twins

"O, I think we just bring out the best in her," stated the other twin. Then they turn left and I couldn't hear or see them any more.

George would later name his twin son Gregory and Forge playing on my names for Fred and himself. I once ask why he didn't name one of his Twin just plain out Fred.

He replied "Because, Fred was his own person and no one could fill his shoes. I just hope my own sons are half of what he was."

*******I would love Review but I love it any way if you just read my story*******


	2. Basilisk

***** I don't own Harry Potter *****

I just had an Idea. What if... what if the creature was ...a .. a... Basilisk. I had to check the library I would find out there. Wham! Thud.

"Ouch," said one of the Weasley twin boys.

"Hi...um... sorry," I said getting up and starting for the library again.

"Hey, where are you going? The match," said the one Weasley twin boy.

"To the library I have to see some thing," I spoke hurriedly (wondering where the other twin was).

"O, tipical Hermione going to the library (He pronounced it Lie berry to annoy me) so unheard of next thing we know you will be top of the class," said Fred Weasley I knew it was him because He said Lie berry George Weasley never did that.

"Bye, see you at the match you are a beater right so you have three minutes to be there take that passage it will get you there you'll probably beat Harry there," I said hurriedly. Fred nodded and ran away.

I kept walking till I got to the library. I scan the shelf. There it was. I took down and ripped out the page on Basilisks. Normally I would of found this idea repulsive but I had no choice I had to read it and the librarian couldn't know I was in the restricted section. At least not till I was positive it was a Basilisk.

I read it so fast and it all fit. Only one thing bothered me how was it getting around. Then it hit Harry had been hearing it in the walls. It got through the pipes. I quickly wrote pipes at the bottom so I would not forget it.

I came out and walked into Penelope Clearwater the prefect.

"Hey, what the Idea," she said in a voice that sound like a girl version of Percy Weasley Ron's older brother.

I told her every thing at lighting speed to fit it in fast. Once she heard she pull out a mirror and we look around the corner with it. It was safe. Thank God. We look around the next with it.

I saw a pair of yellow eyes and I froze.

I woke up having Madam Promfrey's face over me. Colin and the others all ready were awake. All of demand to know what happen. She told us it to the best of her knowledge. I then ask what day it was. When she told I was a little nervous finals were so very very close. Then I asked where Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were. She told me the Great Hall and I ran out full speed. When I got there I remember scream you solved it. Then hugging Harry and Ron.

_  
_Years later I would find out from Ron Weasley himself that the hug I gave him on that day would make him realize he liked me liked me. He told me he just did not have the guts to tell me. I would clue in later at the time he was only my best friend. _


	3. Rose

***** I don't own Harry Potter *****

_I remember one day in my third year particularly well. I had been crying in abandon classroom when Fred Weasley came in talking to Lisa Turnip a Ravenclaw in my year._

"We call them tongue tongue toffee, it is really brave of you to want to try it Lisa. We keep them over here in the…," Fred trail off as he spotted me in a desk crying.

"Hermione what's …?"

"Nothing I was just leaving," I excused myself hurry out the door opposite Fred and Lisa.

I manage to get around the corner before I heard Fred shout.

"HERMIONE WAIT!"

"What?"

"Tell me what wrong?"

"Nothing wrong Fred"

"Obviously something is."

"Why do care?"

"Because your one of Ron's best friends, wait what did he do"

I don't know why but just then I spilled and told him every thing about Ron, Scabbers, and Crookshanks. When I was done he said some thing I never forget, something that alter fate.

"Love is like a rose. It looks beautiful on the outside...but there is always pain hidden somewhere." 

"I don't love Ron"

"You will I see in you." I was so stunned I couldn't speak for a minute.

"You act like you know the feeling,"

"I do"

"Who"

"_Alicia Spinnet" _

_Is words would prompt me one day to name my daughter Rose from this simple conversation I realized my future. _


	4. Doubt

****I do not own Harry Potter****

**Hey, people miss me? To tell you the truth I had given up on fan fiction for a while/**

_I remember a day in my fourth year a day that would shape the rest of my life._

I was in an abandon classroom trying to study; however, my mind had other ideas. I just had another fight with Harry and Ron about the fact they would not talk to each other. I was so tired of all the drama that came from being one of Harry's best friends. I caught myself wondering if it would have been better if we had never face that troll and never became friends. I was trying to convince myself that I made the write choice, but the more I tried the more convince I was that it would have been better. I start crying because I felt like I was being a horrible person. Then to my utter horror in walked in the Weasley twins.

Fred took one look at me and turned to says something to George. George nod at Fred then left the room. Fred came and sat down next to me. I wait for him to speak as I knew he would,

"Hey what's the matter Hermione, Ickle Ronnie Kinns being a jerk" Fred joked

"Yeah but that not the reason I'm crying"

"Then why are you crying?"

"It really stupid. I feel, as though being Harry friend isn't worth the trouble it carries. Don't get me wrong I love Harry. It just I wish I knew how much trouble it would cost me in the end. I feel horrible for even thinking it but I do."

"Hermione, I can't tell you what to do and I refuse to judge you for what you believe. However, I believe you became Harry's friend for a reason. If you hadn't of just think of all the things that would of happen. Voldemort would have gotten the stone, Ginny… Ginny would have died… and Harry and Ron might of died last year when they face Black"

"You really think that?"

"I do, Remember this no one goes through life without doubting their choices. It is as much a part of life as breathing"

_I would doubt my choices many tomes but I stand by them. Fred's word gave me the strength to keep going through the doubt._

**I'm only going to continue if I get 5 reviews**


	5. Family

**I don't own Harry Potter….**

_Fifth year was hardest school year in my opinion. I could never forget what happen at the ministry and the fact I kept thinking I was going to die that night._

**Hospital Wing**

I woke up to the hush voices of the Weasley family and ghastly pain.

"What were those kids thinking going to the ministry? They all could have been killed," I heard Mrs. Weasley whisper.

I groaned now we are going to get a lecture from Mrs. Weasley great. Gritting my teeth, I open my eyes to see all the Weasleys (minus Ginny, Percy, and Ron) staring at me. Fred was the first to speak with a fake smile plaster on his face, but from the tear tracks I knew he had been crying.

"Hey looks who is up! How do you feel?"

I stare at the tear stain face and can only think of one reason they are all crying. We had lost someone. I didn't want to know but I had to know who. Who had we lost was it Harry, my best friend, Ron, my love, Ginny, who is like a sister to me, Luna, who despite her age is as innocent as a child, or was it Neville, my friend. Before I know it the question has reach my lips and bubbles out.

"Who?"

They look away and I know they know what I mean. They look at each other and seem to have a silent debate among themselves. Finally Fred steps forward and in a hollow voice spoke.

"Sirius, we lost Sirius."

I begin to cry half out of pain half out o f relief and I hate myself for it. Why am so relieve that it is Sirius and then I realize why it is because it isn't Ron. I am selfish I know but I can't help it I'm glad it isn't him. Where is he I wonder then I see him lying behind the Weasleys on a bed. He is deathly pale and I'm scared.

"Ron!" I half call half ask.

"Madam Pomfrey says he is going to be just fine. He was hurt pretty bad though so he has to stay here a while," replied Bill.

"Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna?" I ask noticing that no one said any thing about them.

"I'm fine, Neville in the bed next to you, and Luna are being healed by Madam Pomfrey as we speak," says Ginny appearing from around the screen.

"And Harry" I ask knowing that injured or not he won't be fine. Ginny looks down and I can tell she doesn't know where he is.

"With Dumbledore," says Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh," I say then try to sit up. That was a mistake I can feel the pain surge through me and hear my yelp of pain. Fred, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley are by my side in a flash.

"Are you okay Hermione?" asks Ms. Weasley.

"I'm fine" I manage to reply but I most certainly don't feel fine.

"Yeah right and I'm a Slytherin," replies Fred in a voice with a soft edge. Gratefully I spared having to reply by Madam Pomfrey coming around the screen. Well I'm grateful for one second before my parents come around the screen.

As soon as they see me they are bounding over. Dad hugs me and it is all I can do not to scream when he press against my ribs.

"Mr. Granger, I believe you are hurting her," says Madam Pomfrey. My father immediately lets go of me looking to see if I'm ok.

"I'm fine, I'm alright," I say. Half the Weasley look over me knowing I'm lying through my teeth.

"You are most certainly not fine Ms. Granger that curse Dolohov used on you nearly killed you and I know you are in pain. So I wouldn't lie if I were you" Madam Pomfrey says sharper then I've ever heard her. My Parents and the Weasley have expression of horror on there faces. I know till this moment they haven't realized how bad off I was. My mom becomes frantic moving her hands so fast I can hardly keep up (**Yes I made her mute). **

"_What happen how much pain are you in," _Mom signs

"_Nothing Mom I'm fine," _I signed back. Then I see the looks on the Weasleys' and Madam Pomfrey's faces. I remember they've never met my mom and don't know she is mute but can hear perfectly fine. In fact Ron is the only one I've ever told in the wizarding world. I explain that she was born mute and she talks through sign language and to my delight they nod and act as if it is perfectly normal.

_The Weasleys became a part of family that day at least in my heart they did. _


End file.
